theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bro Tips
My 37th fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. Ronnie Anne wants to know how she can get closer to Lincoln, so she asks his sisters about the things Lincoln likes. Ronnie Anne was seeking proper book in her school locker. After that she stared on her drawing of Lincoln on inner part of her locker door and fell in romantic transe. However when the school bell ringed she returned to reality and went to her classroom. There through window she observed Lincoln playing soccer. When Lincoln fell on ground Ronnie Anne giggled. Her teacher saw this and frowned. Ronnie Anne made a sad face expression and returned to listening her teacher. For ignoring the lesson she received extra homework. During break she saw Lincoln chating with Clyde. Lincoln: The upcoming Muscle Fish game must be great. Clyde: I began sparing cash for my own copy. Lincoln: I'll have to eat less during school lunches to have enough cash. Clyde: Don't you think it's better to wait for reception from the players first and but it when price goes down? Lincoln: Prices of video games get lower after half year. I am too excited to wait for it. Clyde: Then what about the game based on the fantasy film we watched during overnight? The King of the Ring: Shado of... Lincoln: Meh, the game is not canon part of the King of the Rings. It's just a comercial bait. Ronnie: the audience I just realised I don't know what are they talking about. I feel I don't know Lincoln enough. He's the only boy I have crush on and I don't want to lose him because of different hobbies. I must talk with him about what he likes. Lincoln: whispering Hey, Ronnie Anne, what's up? Ronnie: akwardly Em, nice,.. saw Lincoln's classmates approaching and hit him Don't stand in my way, Lame-o! Lincoln: the audience Ugh, I wish I didn't have to play this bully charade. If only my classmates weren't such immature jerks. Ronnie: the audience Dang it! Why am I so shy? slaped herself Why can't I be more honest with myself? slaped herself How can I be brave enough to beat boys bigger than me but not enough to talk to my boyfriend? slaped herself Lucy: appeared behind Ronnie Anne Self inflicted pain won't make you closer to the darkness. Ronnie: Aaah! Such shame! I'm the toughest girl in the school and a thin small girl spooked me! Lucy: You're not the only one. Hey, you're Ronnie Anne, my brother's... Ronnie: Lucy's mouth with hand Ehem! Not so loud. Wait, I wanna talk about your brother. Lucy: Why don't you speak with him personally? Ronnie: I'm too shy. I wish to get him know better but I can't bring myself to. I need your help. Lucy: Well, he's my guardian brother, he helps me with my homework and protects me from bullies. Ronnie: That's what a standard big bro could do. Anything specific? Lucy: I often come to him to ask for rhymes because he's a better poet than me. Shame he doesn't improve this talent because we would have something to talk about. Instead he reads comics, manga and plays video games. He likes hunting ghosts when I prefer to speak with them. Ronnie: Wow. I'm learning interesting things from you. I like video games too, so I'm sure we can talk about this. What kind of video games are his favorites? Lucy: I don't know, I prefer books over video games. Ronnie left Lucy to speak with Lincoln. She grabbed him to janitor closet to hide themselves from others. Lucy came to overhear them. She only heard giggling and smiled. Lincoln, Lucy and Ronnie got back to their classrooms. After school Ronnie Anne approached Lucy. Ronnie: We spoke about video games and I feel we got closer. We must continue our conversation about him. Lucy: I already told you all I know about him. Ronnie: Then I'll speak with your sisters about him. Who can know him better than all of you? Lucy: Today Lincoln ends his class as the last of us so you have a chance to go to us without him noticing you. Ronnie: I like this idea, Luna. Lucy: annoyed I'm Lucy! Luna is the wild musician. Lucy sent an sms to all her sisters. All of them reacted with surprise and then excitement. Ronnie Anne came to the Loud House and was greeted by Lori. Lori: Hello, Ronnie Anne. Girls! She's literally came. The rest of Loud sisters ran from their rooms to the front door, all excited. Ronnie: Hey, I came here... Lori: Oh, we know why. You came here for advices how to get closer to Lincoln. Luna: We'll give you best tips second to none. We are the closest people to our bro and we know him the best. Luan: So you'll get "Bro Tips". giggle Get it? Ronnie Anne and all Loud sisters sans Luan groaned. Lana: Guys! Lincoln is approaching! Lori: Ronnie Anne, hide yourself! Lincoln can't see you. Ronnie: Where? Lola: Go on the first floor and pretend you're not here. Ronnie Anne ran on the first floor and Lincoln opened the front door. Luna: Hey, bro. How was at school? Lincoln: I had better days. Luna: I know what will fix your mood. gave Lily to Lincoln's hands Take our baby sister on walk. Lincoln: What? Why me? Leni: Right, today is my turn. Lori: covered Leni's mouth She can't because she needs to study for her nearest test. Leni: What test? Lori: See? She doesn't even know which test, so she has much to learn. Lincoln: Fine, come Lily. We'll go to the park. Lily: waved her arms with joy and smiled Hahaha. Lincoln took Lily and left he house. Luan: I can't believe he believed us. Lori: Ronnie Anne, you can stop hiding. Luna: Now we can take care of helping her. Leni: I can't help. I have to study for a test and I don't know even which one. Lori: Leni, you have no test. This was a fabricated excuse to make Lincoln leave. Leni: Wait, that was a plan? Why nobody told me it? Lisa: We told you but you didn't get it. Lori: Enough! We'll explain Leni how to recognise tricks later. Now have to help Ronnie Anne. Ronnie: You seem so eager. Why do you want to help me? Luna: We're helping Lincoln, our bro. That's what family is for. Lori: When anybody of us finds a sympathy, then rest of us do nothing but support. Lucy: Once you tried to help me but all went wrong. Lori: This time it will be different. Ronnie Anne will speak with each of us individually. Ronnie: Sounds good to me. I want to know everything about Lincoln and I mean everything. Lola: Then I'll give you my tips first. Lana: Why should it be you? I know language tough girls speak. Lola: Speak for yourself! I have better grades than you so I am smarter. Lana: Say it again and you'll stop being so preety! Lori: Hey! Stop it! I am the oldest and I have a boyfriend so I know the best how to make daters closer. Leni: Ronnie Anne came here to ask for Lincoln, not how you date him. Lori: That's why I am going to give her date tips about him. Leni: You only yell at him! I am closer to him than you so I know him better. Luna: Hey! I should speak first! I am Lincoln's guardian so I know him the best! Lynn: None of you knows Lincoln better than me! I love playing with him since we were babies. Luan: So you think you are Linc Guru. giggle That's too good, I know him the best what I proved in my second birthday, April Fools! The sisters sans Lucy and Lisa began fighting much to Ronnie Anne's horror. Ronnie: This is crazy. They argue who knows Lincoln the best. Lucy: This is how life here looks like. Lisa: While they argue, you can come to my room with me and I'll tell you all I know about my male sibling. Ronnie: Finally someone reasonable. Lucy: I'll speak with you when I remember something more. Lisa brought Ronnie Anne to her room. Ronnie: Wow, it's not a room, it's a lab. Lisa: We didn't come here to discuss my room but your relationship with Lincoln. Ronnie: Good point, so what can you tell me about him? Lisa: Lincoln is a an annomally in our family, only male specimen and only one with white hair. Avarage appearance, avarage intelligence, avarage character. He's still not stupid enough to go to me for tutoring unlike rest of my siblings. He's the only one not stupid enough to asisst me in my studies. Ronnie: You give your brother a very low note! Why are you saying "not stupid" instead of "smart"? Lisa: I give all my siblings low notes because I've always been superior to them in intelligence and maturity. In your language I would say "All my siblings are stupid". Ronnie: No, you have no social skills, you can't tell anything nice or at least pretend you care. Lisa: You want to know positives? Fine. I like when Lincoln makes sandwiches for me. In same time Lincoln was with Lily in Park Ketcham. He was swinginghis baby sister much to her joy she expressed by giggling. Few minutes later Ronnie Anne left Lisa's room. Ronnie: the audience All I learned from this crazy girl is biased opinion. Not much use from it. I hope other sisters have more useful informations. Lynn grabbed Ronnie Anne and took her to her room. Ronnie: I'm done with Lynn, I'll speak with you Lisa now. Lynn: Don't insult me by confusing our names! One you spoke with earlier was Lisa. I am Lynn and don't forget it! Ronnie: Alright, Lynn. took a notebook and a pencil from her bag What can you tell me about Lincoln? Lynn: I play with him since we were babies so I know him the best. Ronnie: Then you must be close to him. Lynn: Close? He's my favorite sibling because he's most capable to play with me, the toughest Loud sister. Ronnie: I'm the toughest girl at school. Lynn: Then you're a perfect match. I hope you'll make him tougher so I could have a sparing partner equal to me. Ronnie: Sounds like an useful information. noted this in her notebook What do you do when he hangs out with you? Lynn: Better start noting now because list of our common acivities is very long. Some time later Ronnie Anne left Lynn's room. Ronnie: the audience I didn't know this side of Lincoln. Good I made notes. Time for new tips. The twins confronted Ronnie Anne. Lana: The other sisters are looking for you. Ronnie: So what? Lola: Now you'll speak with us before they find you here. Lana: Come to our room. The twins took Ronnie Anne to her room and slammed door. Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan were searching for their guest in the whole house. They didn't work together because each of them wanted to speak with her first. When they bumped on each other, they argued. Lola: I'll give you my tips first. Lana: No, I'll give her my tips first! Ronnie: Girls! Don't argue! I'll just flip a coin, Let the chance decide. Heads for the one in dress, tails for the one in pants. flipped the coin Heads. Lola: Yahoo! What I tell you is nothing but truth. If I had to rank my siblings from most to least gross Lincoln would be second. Ronnie: Really? Lola: Boys are generally gross and Lincoln is simply a slob. I get he likes comics but to read them only in underwear? Ew. Ronnie: Oh blushed imagining Lincoln in underwear only Lola: Even grosser is that he likes this oversweeted atrocity about ponies. Few minutes later. Ronnie: Ugh! Stop! Enough of those feminist opinions. Lana: Right! I'm gonna puke when I hear more lies from you! Lola: Don't you dare to call me a liar! Ronnie: I said I'm done with you! Now I'm talking with the other twin! Lana: Lincoln is not like Lola presented him. He like me loves animals. I love playing with him almost like with Lynn. I would have full fun with him if he weren't afraid of dirt so much. Few minutes later Ronnie sneaked from the twins' room to Lincoln's room. Ronnie Anne: The best way to learn something is to do it myself. It's a room of a typical preteen boy. Books, comics, video games, robots and monster toys. Just add there a skateboard and skateboarder posters and it will look like my own room. Suddenly Luan detected door to Lincoln's room are not closed so she realised Ronnie Anne can hide there. She sneaked there. Luan: Here you are. gave he her hand Ronnie: electrified Aaah! Luan: Hope spark between you and Lincoln is brighter and bigger. giggle Ronnie: Last time you said to me Lincoln loves April Fools and pranks. But you lied to me so I don't know if I can trust you. Luan: I am that crazy only in April Fools Day, now I'm honest. Lincoln likes my jokes and pranks as only he doesn't complain like others. Ronnie: I pulled pranks on him and he was annoyed. At least it got his attention. Luan: Everyone laughs from different type of pranks. I needed to teach him this so he could be my clown asisstant. Ronnie: If he's a clown asisstant then he really like jokes then. After some time Luna went tired into her room. When she detected Ronnie Anne she was shocked and then slamed her door. Luna: Alright, dude. You spoke with my sis long enough. My turn. Luan: I am not finished yet! Luna: Mr Coconuts says otherwise. grabbed Mr Coconuts and threw it trough window Luan: Nooo! ran from her room Ronnie: It wasn't necessary. Luna: Maybe but I didn't have time for better idea. locked door to her room Ronnie: Whatever. What can you tell me about Lincoln? Luna: I took my bro on his very first concert of SMOOCH and made it unforgettable. We both sang and danced there with so much joy. Ronnie: Did you teach him dance? I enjoyed when he danced with me at arcade. Luna: Dance is a natural ability, dude. For you his dance will be a love ritual. Ronnie: What else can you tell? Luna: Sometimes I ask him to help me restring my guitair because of his pecision. He asks me to play when he executes his plans, this motivates him. He also likes my mixed music. We have so much fun listening to them. I also like his sunny side eggs. After some time Ronnie Anne left Luna's room and saw angry Luan. She immadiatelly went to her room and slammed door. Luan: If you like throwing someone's possessions so much then say "Sayonara" to your guitar! Luna: Nooooo! Leni and Lori confronted Ronnie Anne and invited her to their room. Ronnie: Hope at least you are not crazy. Leni: We'll give you tips together Lori: I date your brother, so happiness of his sister is my concern too. Leni: Hey! What about Lincoln's happiness? He's our own brother! Lori: Right. Especially Lincoln's. Ronnie: Just tell me what shall I know and we're done. Lori: Ok. Lincoln is a romantic type of man so you'll be happy with him. Leni: Yeah. Along with us all he watches Dream Boat. Ronnie: Bleh! I hate cheesy romances. Leni: How can you? You're a girl. Ronnie: And this automatically makes me a girly girl? I'm a tomboy! I don't play dolls or watch romances. I am interested in skateboarding, video games. Lori: I see. Lincoln is a video game enthusiast if not fanatic. Leni: He once showed me how to drive car by playing his video game. Lori: I play with him in video games from time to time. He's also a good cook, I like his hard boiled eggs. Leni: And I his egg whites. He makes tasty strawberry muffins as well. Ronnie: Too sweet. Lori: When he doesn't have stupid ideas he's really a cool guy. After some time Ronnie Anne left the Loud House with notebook filled with tips from Loud sisters. Lincoln approached his house holding Lily and detected his girlfriend. Lincoln: Ronnie Anne? What are you doing here? Ronnie: shocked Aagh! dropped her notebook Ehh, I just came to you to invite you for a date. Lincoln: Why didn't you just call? Ronnie: Eeh, my phone has dead battery. Lincoln: I see. So where and when will we have our date? Ronnie: This weekend at my house. Lincoln: Great! Lily, say hello to Ronnie Anne. Lily: Hahaha. waved her hands Ronnie: Aw, how cute baby sister. Lily: Poo poo. Ronnie: And the cuteness is gone now. Lincoln left Lily's diaper in trash compactor, then returned home, where his sisters greeted him. He was more focused on Lily so he washed her and gave her a new diaper. Ronnie Anne took her notes and returned home her brother greeted her. Bobby: What took you so long? Did you have a detention? Ronnie: No, extra lessons from 9 teachers. At weekend Lincoln came to Santiago House. Lincoln: Good afternoon, Ronnie Anne. Ronnie: This is our first date in my home. We're alone so the house is ours for now. Lincoln: That's cool. What shall we do? Ronnie: Let's turn music on. took a remote control and pushed buttons Lincoln: SMOOCH? I didn't know you listen to this. Ronnie: We'll get to know each other better. Lincoln: Your house is smaller than mine but very nice. Ronnie: I live here 11 years so don't tell me what I already know. Lincoln: Here we don't have to continue this school charade. I am glad I don't have to receive fists to make everyone believe I'm not dating you. It's nice to not have to pretend anything here. Ronnie: Trust me hurting you hurts me too. Lincoln: Your life must be lighter than mine. You have only one sibling and not ten. You have no idea how I can have decuple love or decuple hate. Ronnie: arguments from yesterday Actually I can imagine. So what do you wish to do now? Lincoln: What can we do now? Ronnie: Leni Manicure? I have a stuff for this. showed a pink box Lincoln: What? Why do you think I'd like it? Ronnie: Eh, never mind. Sit on the couch. I'll bring something to eat. Lincoln sat on couch but there was a water balloon. His butt broke it and he had wet trousers. Lincoln: Hey! This joke is lame! Ronnie: Sorry, I thought you'd like it. Hope you like my 4 cheese pizza. remembered Lori Lincoln: How romantic. I hope it doesn't explode or has no hidden super spicy things. Ronnie: Don't worry, it's a normal pizza. Lincoln: Delicious. Thank you. Ronnie: I'm glad you like it. put a mask on her face and lunged on Lincoln Lucha Libre! Lincoln: Ouch! What's that for? Ronnie: Sorry, I was too hard. Sometimes I don't know my own strength. Lynn she spoke to the audience I'm sure he doesn't like Lucha Libre wrestling at all. This sports girl doesn't know her own brother at all. Lincoln: Just don't do it! I came here hoping you won't be doing this to me. Just because I endure it at school, doesn't mean I like it. Ronnie: Sorry, force of habit. Lola What are your favorite animals? Horses? Lincoln: Horses? Why are you asking me such strange question? Ronnie: Well, they are mine. Lincoln: I'll tell you something. My favorite animal is my sister Lana. Ronnie: That's gross to treat own sister like an animal. Lincoln: I'm kidding. She simply likes acting like dog so I make fun of it. Ronnie: fidgeting So... what would you... like to do now? Lincoln: Ronnie Anne. You're acting weird. Tell me what happens and why are you doing such strange things to me? Ronnie: Sigh. There is no point in hiding it. After school I walked to your sisters to ask them for tips about you. Lincoln: surprised You did what? Wait, you spoke with them about me? Now I get why they told me to go with Lily so suddenly. laugh Ronnie: angry Hey, stop laughing! hit Lincoln Lincoln: Ouch! Sorry, but this is too funny. Asking my sisters for date tips would not be my first choice. Ronnie: Why? Lincoln: Look at Lori. Besides me and Lucy only she dates someone. She thinks if she has a boyfriend she's already a date expert. How arrogant. Remember when she forced us to double date? She doesn't know anything about us. Ronnie: Right, we didn't need her help to resolve our relationship. Lincoln: Did Bobby tell you about Lori taking him, Lucy and her boyfriend on double date? This ended in a disaster. All because Lori deluded herself she knows what to do. Ronnie: I'm sorry I acted so stupid. I just wanted to know you better so I could be closer to you. Lincoln: My sisters told you only how they see me. What they believe in and how it really is are not always the same things. Couldn't you just come to me and talk face to face? Ronnie: Try to understand I'm shy. Lincoln: I don't. I have no problem with telling my opinions loudly. Ronnie: That's what I like in you. You have no problem with shyness. All I could do to take your attention was picking you up and pulling pranks. I wasn't even good enough to speak with you about you personally. That's pathetic. Lincoln: That was not the best start. Back then if you simply spoke with me all would be easier and faster. Ronnie: annoyed I told you I was too shy. Lincoln: And because of this initially I didn't find you a cool girl I think you are now. I thought you're just a bully for no reason but spite. Poor communication kills. You must defeat the barrier between us you call shyness. Ronnie: Your gloomy sister was not completelly wrong about you. You're quite poetic. Lincoln: If you have problem with asking questions then first write them on paper and find courage to ask them. Don't cumulate emotions inside. Express them in proper time. Ronnie: You're right. I shall speak to you directly. Including third party in private case not always ends well. Lincoln: This time it ended well because failures made you more open to me. In fact I also want to know more about you since our first date but I can't do it because of my jerk classmates and too curious sisters who can't live without denying my privacy. Ronnie: Now we have a perfect chance to get know each other better. So how could I start? My favorite food is knuckle sandwich. Lincoln: My favorite food are pizza and grilled cheese with grape jelly. Ronnie: Wow, you like being original. I enjoy cooking, skateboarding and playing video games. Lincoln: I don't like sports but I also enjoy cooking and playing video games but this you already know. Ronnie: So maybe we'll play my video game now? Lincoln: Sure. Ronnie: I mostly beat my brother in this beat'em up game. I wonder how good you are. Lincoln: There is only one way to see who is the better player. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were playing the video game with joy. THE END Trivia *This is my first story where Ronnie Anne, the supporting character of the show, is the main protagonist. *I didn't show all what the Loud sisters told Ronnie Anne about Lincoln to avoid predictible scenes as they would be already told. I wanted to add some surprise to the climax. *Ronnie Anne mentions horses because Lola told Ronnie Anne Lincoln is a fan of Princess Pony. The story happens before my other fanfic Sister Envy. *King of the Rings game mentioned in the fanfiction is a reference to video game "Lord of the Rings: Shadow of Mordor". Category:Episodes